


The master of carrot peeling

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Carrots, F/M, Inshallah, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This fic is based on this prompt:Could you recreate a situation like the one in the inshallah clip?the new school year has started and one Saturday morning Sana finds herself in kitchen peeling carrots, Yousef enters and offers to help her, only that they start flirting in a very obvious way (because they stand in a different point in their relationship then in clip they're kinda together, or they're almost there).





	The master of carrot peeling

“ ** _Hi mom”_**  Sana greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen on Saturday morning.

It was October, she had already started her last year of high school but she didn’t have much to study yet so she decided to go out of her room to spend some time with her mom. It also didn’t hurt the fact that Elias and the boys, including Yousef, were hanging in her living room in that exact moment.

 ** _“Hi love”_**  Sana’s mom said with a smile

 ** _“What are you doing?”_**  she said as she approached her mom.

Sana smiled when she realized what her mom was doing, she was peeling not other thing than a carrot.

**_“Just making lunch, I think the boys are staying”_ **

**_“You know…”_**  Sana said hesitantly as she smiled to herself remembering a previous Saturday morning  ** _“You’re actually peeling that carrot wrong”_**

 ** _“You’re telling me how I’m supposed to peel a carrot?”_**  Mamma Bakkoush asked raising her eyebrows at her

**_“What? I’m just trying to help…”_ **

**_“Well, since you’re so willingly to help maybe you can finish this for me while I go to the store to get some ingredients I need”_** Sana’s mom said as she passed the peeler to Sana

 ** _“Do I have to?”_**  Sana whined

 ** _“This is what happens when you try to be smarter than your mom”_**  she said kissing her daughter’s cheek tenderly before leaving the room

Sana shook her head and sighed. She took her phone and searched in her playlist for a song, if she had to peel some carrots she might as well do it while listening to some good music. She found the song she was looking for but before pressing play she thought about something first. She went to the kitchen’s door and looked at the living room where the boys were. They were just talking to each other and laughing and they hadn’t noticed Sana yet.

 ** _“Elias”_**  she called her brother with the peeler in one hand and a carrot in the other one  ** _“Uh, mom let me in charge of the food while she’s at the store. I won’t bother you if I listen to some music while I’m at it, right?”_**

It wasn’t like she needed permission from her brother to play music. That comment was more like an excuse to show a certain boy what she was about to do.

 ** _“Sure sis, no problem”_**  Elias said

Sana nodded. Her eyes found Yousef’s then, he was already looking at her with his eyebrows raised. Sana smirked at him and turned around to go back to the kitchen.

She then took her phone once again and this time she pressed play.

Ed Sheeran’s voice filled the room as Kiss me started to sound. She played it loud enough so it could be heard from the living room.

 ** _“Are you doing this on purpose?”_**  she heard the voice she was waiting for saying no more than 10 seconds after she played the song

 ** _“Huh?”_**  she said looking at Yousef faking confusion  ** _“Oh hi Yousef, are you here for a drink?”_**

 ** _“Yeah, I’m here exactly for that”_**  he said biting his lip.

He took a glass from the cabinet and approached Sana on his way to the fridge. Just like he had done a few months ago he walked closely behind her, slower than it was normal.

 ** _“You do know that the kitchen is big enough for both of us, right?”_**  Sana said in a low voice as she felt him a few inches from her back.

 ** _“Yeah, I do know that”_**  he whispered standing right behind her.

Sana smiled to herself and turned around to face him, startled at first by the proximity. She knew he was close but not that close. Yousef noticed the surprise on her face and quickly took two steps back to give her space.

 ** _“I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”_**  he said kind of panicking  ** _“I’m so sorry”_**

 ** _“No, no, Yousef, it’s alright.”_**  She said as she took a step towards him  ** _“It’s just your extra side showing”_**

She shrugged and smiled at him to ease the tension. She then turned around and continued with her carrot peeling. She heard him chuckle behind her and walked to the fridge to finally get that drink he was supposed to want.

 ** _“So, your mom trusted you enough to peel a carrot all by yourself? Wow, brave”_**  he teased her

 ** _“Well, I’ll let you know that I’m the master of peeling carrots now”_**  she said looking at him while still peeling the carrot

That, of course, didn’t end well and before she could stop it she cut her finger with the peeler.

 ** _“Ouch!”_**  she yelled as she tossed the peeler and the carrot on the counter and held her thumb with her other hand

 ** _“Are you okay?”_**  Yousef asked taking a step towards her in concern

**_“Yeah, yeah, it’s just a small cut”_ **

**_“Let me see”_**  he said as he slowly took her hand into his to examine her thumb.

 ** _“See, it’s not even bleeding”_**  she said looking up to him

Yousef was looking back at her while gently brushing her hand with his fingers. He was standing so close to her that if she wanted to she could count his eyelashes.

“ _Eyelashes, Sana? What is wrong with you? Why does this dork have that effect on you?”_ she thought.

She shook her head at herself trying to focus. Yousef did the same as he too had been lost in Sana’s eyes and cleared his throat before letting go of her hand.

 ** _“Okay, Master of peeling carrots, how about you let me help you so you don’t lose any of your cute little fingers here?”_** Yousef said taking the peeler and the carrot and starting his task

**_“I was doing just fine before you came here and started to distract me”_ **

**_“Do I make you nervous?”_**  he said trying to put an interesting voice

Sana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 ** _“Come on you have to admit that I’m the real master of peeling carrots”_**  he said as he threw a peel in her direction

**_“Eh, I guess you’re alright. At least the kids won’t starve with you, that’s a good thing”_ **

“ ** _Of course they won’t, our kids will be perfectly fed”_**

Sana widened her eyes at his sentence as Yousef closed his and lowered his head once he realized what he had just said.

 ** _“Our kids?”_**  she said trying not to laugh at his embarrassment

 ** _“I meant…what I wanted to say was…I mean…you know…”_**  he stuttered not daring to look at her

 ** _“It’s good to know that they will have a good meal every day.”_** She said  ** _“You’ll have to settle for six though, there’s no way I’m having 12”_**

Yousef looked up at her in shock at first but then his face lit up and he grinned widely at her as she did too.

 ** _“Six kids it is”_**  he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it  
> thanks for reading!!♥


End file.
